


11 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan holds the answers to what happened to her dad: her dad's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Eleventh Doctor (Smith)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

“So!” he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. “Shall we see what the problem is? I have a number of theories, but I’m operating on second-hand information.” He circled the console with long, deliberate steps. “What we really need, Tyler,” he said, slapping a hand down on the console and spinning to face his metacrisis’ daughter, “is your father’s analysis of what happened when he encountered that energy field. And to get that,” he continued, leaning forward to gaze in her eyes, so closely their noses almost touched, “we’ll need to get inside your noggin.”

Her brows drew together— _very Tyler-ish!_ —and she tilted her head, questioningly. “You want to make telepathic contact?” Her tone was quite dubious.

His head jerked back. “It would be efficient!” He fumbled in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. “Sooner started, sooner done, sooner outside, having fun… being back in your own universe with your own family. So! What do you say, Tyler?”

“Yeah, I suppose, you’d be alright. You know my dad edited things for me. It might not even be in there, in the way you’re thinking.”

“I’ll do it,” his tenth self said, words bursting from his lips, unconsciously, he was sure.

Susan shied away from Pinstripes. “No, not you.”

 _Ouch. That one was going to hurt. But…_ “Might be better, Susan.” Her face swung his way, shock and a faint betrayal in her raised brows and slack mouth. “His version of our mind is the most familiar to you and the connection will be easier to make.”

Susan’s eyes shifted across the console room, dragged almost reluctantly to rest on his tenth self, her face fluctuating between longing and grief. Her chin trembled.

“No.” It was his future self, Mr. New Regeneration Cycle. “I’ll do it.”

Susan sagged with relief.


End file.
